Trick or Treat?
by TamyG
Summary: Bruce receives another visit by Joker, but will he fall for one of his tricks again? Bruce x Joker
1. Where's My Treat?

**A/N: This is a somewhat continuation to "Bet's On" so please do read it before venturing onto this.**

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite billionaire! To what do I owe this <em>pleasure<em>?"

"Really? Again?" Bruce sighed, but not so surprised, "What are you doing here, Joker?"

"Ah! What a shame!" Joker exclaimed dramatically while placing a gloved hand over his forehead and shaking his head sideways in disapproval, "Tsk-tsk-After all the trouble I've went through to spare you the embarrassment of _losing_ my invitation in the mail!"

"You mean _your_ embarrassment for _not_ being invited?" Bruce replied unimpressed.

"Oh, come on now, Brucey! All of this is literally an invitation screaming my name!" Joker grinned as he twirled around on his heel as if showing off the place.

This time around the Bruce Wayne Foundation was holding a Halloween themed festival. The festival would be- contrary to Joker's belief- open to all Gothemites as well as St. Mathew's Orphanage, and all profit was intended for charity. For this occasion, Bruce took the liberty of tailoring a special free-for-all card. This card would be directly funded from his personal account, and could be used with no limits at any stall exclusively by the orphans. The last project brought so much joy to the kids as well as to Bruce, which made him vow a silent oath to bring happiness to those kids as long as he could. So, a little bit of spoiling wouldn't harm anyone, would it?

Unfortunately, when it came to planning such festivities, Bruce was as clueless as Gotham was about his actual night activities. Hence, all arrangements were left in Alfred's capable hands along side the usual event planner. But to Bruce's dismay, the chosen theme-colors were a clash of orange, neon-green, purple and black, and no matter how spectacular the end result was, he thought, it did scream 'Joker'.

"I really love what you've done with the place. And the tiny bats! Such an _adooooorable_ touch! Would you mind telling me the name of your event planner? You know me and how much I _adore_ festivities!" Joker grinned as he examined the tiny bats.

Of course, the little bats. When it came to bats, Joker had proven to have an extremely tunneled vision. He should have insisted on dropping them. The little pumpkins, ghosts and other spooky monsters would have do, but- as Alfred would put it- what is Halloween without a dash of bats?

Speaking of which, this time he didn't catch Joker doing anything suspicious, which was suspicious all on its own!

"So nothing to attract the vigilante's attention this time?" Bruce retorted as he stepped closer to the dance floor.

"Sensing a hint of _jealousy_ there- hmmmm?" Joker stressed with an insinuating grin.

"You wish." Bruce sighed at Joker's curtness, "I already told you I don't swing that way, especially not your way."

"Says the man who almost went to second base with me." Joker chuckled before stressing with a sigh, "_Almost_… Oh well, if it makes you feel any better, I don't swing my way either. I quite enjoy a party of _two_ rather than one if you know what I mean- Oho hoho hehehehe- So you see, my dear Bruce, we are even! Not _odds_- hehehe- It's just _harmless_ fun is all."

"Very funny." Bruce frowned and then added sarcastically, "Take your nonsense to Batman." At least as Batman he could beat the lights out of Joker with no worries.

"Yes, yes. It is _jealousy_ I see. Don't tell me you are still mad, are you Brucey?" Joker exclaimed with a fake gasp, "I already told you it was an _innocent_ mistake. Your built is _uncannily_ _similar_ to Batsy, you see, and the words just happen to spurt away. But I do, _however_, come today with no one in mind but you. I mean you _did_ enjoy that little _fling_ we had, as much as I did, didn't you, sweetums?"

"Save your speech for someone who cares." Bruce replied wearily. He honestly didn't care; the only thing that mattered was that Joker did seem to be oddly sincere at mistakenly calling out for Batman. But the detective in him was still skeptical, and he wasn't about to confirm the clown's suspicions on that matter. Joker was a marvelous actor after all, and extremely perceptive so he had to react as cautious as possible.

"_Right_. Like someone who invaded my _chaste_? Lemme think…hmmmm…Oh! Silly me! You meant you! Ohohoho- But I must say that was quite the kiss! The best I've ever had actually! Eheheheheh~" Joker taunted before bursting into a fit of laughter.

As Bruce remembered the kiss, and how he horridly deepened it instead of getting on with it, he felt a sudden blush overpowering him. And of course it hadn't gone unnoticed by the laughing madman.

"Now that's an _honest_ body." Joker grinned as he licked his lower lip suggestively.

"I'm not falling for any of your tricks anymore!" Bruce sneered angrily, "Just state your business already before I lose my patience."

Bruce was trying his best to use his tongue, since his fists were out of the question. Except he knew it was a fight he was bound to lose.

"So honest- hehehehe hee~" Joker chuckled at Bruce's reaction, "Anyhow, I already showed you my trick, and it's about time to give me my _treat_. Don't you think you've had enough time to forgive my little _slip_? I would really love to resume our _unfinished_ business."

"You really are a madman." Bruce frowned in disgust at what the clown was suggesting, "I would rather cancel the event."

"It's fairly amusing to see how _you_ think you have any _power_ on the matter. I was hoping not to resort to this…" Joker faked a sigh before a dark grin adorned his ruby lips, "You do know I don't take _rejections_ so well, eh, Brucey-boy?"

"You are sick, you know that?" The billionaire sneered. He knew Joker would resort to anything to achieve his goals. What he didn't understand was why was he so adamant on having anything to do with him or anyone else at the matter beside Batman. Did he figure out the man behind the cowl? If yes, how? And how can he confirm it with risking it.

And so, Bruce decide to voice out his thoughts, at least part of them, "I just don't understand why you insist on- _eh_- having your- _ahem_- way…with _m_-me…"

The dark grin abruptly disappeared, and for a second Joker stared bleakly at Bruce before dropping down on the wooden floor laughing his head off. The clown was trembling with laughter as he rolled from one side to the other. This act turned Bruce's face into a light shade of red with both overwhelming anger and embarrassment.

"Oh dear- ehehehe ahahaha haa~" Joker was trying to speak as he gasped for air between the giggles, "That was way too precious!" When he finally managed to cease the laughter, Joker wiped away a tear, and settled with a grin before adding, "And now you _lost_ any slim chance of running away, my cutie-pie."

"You can't force me." Bruce challenged, yet regretting his word as soon as he said them. He already lost himself to Joker's pace.

"Stop resisting, Brucey." Joker grinned as he steadily paced, closing the distance between them. "Like I said, I just want my _treat_. It's fair-game, love." Now Joker was barely inches away from the billionaire, who was still trying to figure out the best approach without giving away his persona.

"Just give it up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter is definitely an M... in my mind. ******I only have to figure out a way on how to type it all down, or it's back to a T xD **A few words of encouragement or any tips would be nice?******


	2. Joahker?

The clown was too close. Bruce felt extremely overwhelmed; his mind was frantically thinking, trying to find a way out. He couldn't understand this pressure the clown was exerting. Murder he could understand… Revenge? Also fathomable… Crazy? Most definitely! But this was new. He never felt this kind of aura around the clown or anyone else at that matter. Somehow, at that moment, Joker seemed way taller, even though the difference between their heights was almost negligible. Bruce was used to towering others, but not being towered. What was this alien feeling?

"What's wrong…Bruce?" Joker whispered onto the billionaire's ear.

_Devour_. That was one word he was searching for; like a prey and a predator, him being the prey of a crazed man.

_Paralyzed_ by the low husky voice.

_Electrified_ by the warm breath that brushed against his cold skin.

The words came crashing into his minds, one after the other. Words that made no sense- No, quite the opposite, words that finally made sense. He could physically feel them. And the most important of all was, _lust_.

_Lust_ in those crazy jade eyes, pulling him into oblivion; into a world he never thought existed.

And before he could realize it, Joker had already backed him into a corner. His hands were pinned against a wooden column, one was above his head and the other next to his side. Since when Joker was stronger than him, Bruce wondered, or more likely, why did he feel so weak all of a sudden?

"Look at me." Joker hummed as he released one hand and nudged Bruce's chin gently, "Don't avert your eyes."

No, Bruce thought, if he looked any longer- or was it too late? And why was it getting so warm out here? Even breathing was becoming hard. He felt like he had to fight for every breath. But whatever Bruce thought at that moment, he had to think twice as Joker's lips came slamming onto his. That's if he could think anymore.

As the ruby lips slammed with his, Bruce's mind went blank. He could literally feel himself melting with every inch the clown brought him closer to his embrace. Joker's body was burning, both figuratively and physically. With one hand still pinning down Bruce, the other slithered its way under the larger man's shirt, fiercely caressing the well-built body.

When did he manage to get rid of his gloves? Bruce wondered. No! This isn't the time for this! I've to stop this madness.

"_Hnn_…" Bruce moaned unintentionally; quite different from what he had in mind when he opened his mouth. Was his neck this sensitive before, sensitive enough to force such a shameful sound out of him?

"_Honest_." Joker stressed with a lustful smirk and a lick of his lips.

Bruce looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment. But Joker forced him to look back at him once again, "Don't let me repeat myself, _love_."

"Stop star- _AH_…" Bruce was cutoff as Joker ground his thigh against his.

_Dammit_! Bruce thought as he covered his mouth with his free forearm.

"No." Joker whispered heavily as he pulled away Bruce's arm. With half closed eyes, he stared into the billionaire's blue orbs before gently kissing his hand.

"This isn't funny." Bruce heaved a growl of despair.

"Why?" Joker inquired as he placed the larger man's hand over his hip, "Am I laughing?"

Before Bruce could say anything, Joker pulled him closer once more, "I already told…" Joker continued as he rubbed his hardness against the man's, "I love your _honest_ body."

"_Argh_…" Bruce moaned as he tried to resist, but this time to at least take the lead. However, it was too late. He was completely captivated by Joker's spell. Even with both hands now free he felt the futility of his struggle.

Joker was kissing his way along as he slowly unbuttoned the well-kept shirt. He took his time as he savored each part of the man's chiseled chest, not minding the scars. On the contrary, a mischievous grin adorned his lips as he placed them over one long scar that was engraved dangerously close to Bruce's heart; his own handy work. The clown gently nibbled at the scar, causing Bruce to breath even more heavily.

Dammit… He does know… Bruce thought as he spontaneously brushed a hand through Joker's hair.

Suddenly the nibbling turned into a deep bite that sent a jolt through Bruce's body. A jolt of unexpected ecstasy, which Joker felt as the larger man's intertwined fingers gently tugged when he bit the scar.

And then it all stopped.

Bruce was trying to catch his breath while anticipating Joker's next move. But nothing came. When he tried to look down, to see why Joker suddenly decided to stop, a hand abruptly shoved him against the column.

"Which part of '_Don't make me repeat myself_' you don't understand?" Joker seethed as he squeezed, almost causing Bruce to choke. "I guess it's my fault." Joker grinned darkly, and with no warning he shoved his hand into the thousand-some pair of trouser.

"What the-_Aaaah_!" Bruce trailed off as he sucked in a deep breath, throwing his head to the back while the hand invading his privacy groped him as hard as it could.

"Much better…_hehehe_~" Joker chuckled. Once again he nibbled and sucked onto Bruce's neck, earning a few more moans. "You're really sensitive around here." Joker whispered onto Bruce ears.

"Shut up…" Bruce replied with almost a whisper. Joker was too good. Way too good for Bruce's own good.

Joker let out another chuckle before resuming his kisses. All the while, his hand slipped through the final layer covering the billionaire's wet manhood.

"_Ahh_…" Bruce whimpered as Joker's hand came in contact with his bare skin, gently teasing the dripping tip.

Of course he would be a teaser, Bruce sighed inwardly.

"_Oh_ goodie- _ehehehe_- someone is rather _eager_!" Joker giggled as he looked into Bruce's blue eyes.

"What…" Bruce mumbled in confusion before he realized that he was involuntarily pressing his thighs against the clown's teasing hand. Urging for more. "It's your fault!"

"You mean _my pleasure_." Joker grinned smugly, and with no further delay, or teasing, his hand started stroking Bruce's length. The strokes were steadily picking up their pace, and Bruce couldn't help but pant for more.

"Jo-_ah_-ker…" Bruce muttered through labored breaths.

Hearing his name being called out so seductively, the clown was brought to his limits. Using his free hand he swiftly unbuttoned his pants, and took out his throbbing manhood. And with a single nudge, his shaft was already pressing against Bruce's. Both were stroking against the other, and each was trying to match the other's pace.

"Bruce…" Joker panted, gaining a nod of approval from the equally panting man.

But seconds before release Bruce pulled Joker's head, forcing him into a deep kiss that lasted until both were completely satisfied.

After a few minutes of silence- or not as both tried to gasped for much lost oxygen- Joker was, of course, the first to speak- or laugh.

"Ehehehe~ for someone who _doesn't_ swing my way, you sure- _UMmmmph_!"

With one hand pinching Joker's pink-tinted cheeks inwardly, a glaring Bruce stopped the clown from finishing that sentence. He wasn't in the mood to listen to the clown's version of _I told you so_.

"For how long?" Bruce asked as he released his hand.

"_Hmmm_… I would say it roughly took us around thirty minutes?" Joker replied with a taunting grin. He knew that this wasn't the answer to Bruce's question, but he couldn't help it.

"Joker." Bruce growled, "Since when have you known?"

"Known what?" Joker continued the fake obliviousness, "That you are ga- _OUCH_!"

And with one punch, which he rightfully earned, Joker was sent smashing into the hard floor.

"Feisty! Hohoho~" Joker rebounded like the punch meant nothing, "Fine!" He started as he jumped onto his feet, and followed Bruce's trail, "I've known for quite sometime, but never was _interested_. Until last time that is, when you showed up in this _mask_ instead of the cowl. You just had to make to do since I was bored. Well, enough of the _sob story_. And would you stop sulking!"

Bruce turned around and stared at Joker with one quirked eyebrow.

"You know for my _second_ treat-"

"What second treat?" Bruce demanded as he interrupted the clown.

"Come on. You figured out that I've been _tricking_ you. So I obviously deserve another _treat_!" Joker grinned as he patted Bruce's shoulder, "And don't you worry, _B-love_. I would gladly hand you the _reins_, so no need to sulk."

And a second punch sent the clown flying back to where he came from. Yes, Bruce hated it when people pointed out what was bothering him as well as the obvious.

"Like I would wait for your permission." Bruce mumbled as he walked away.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

"Sir." Alfred called out as he placed the lavish breakfast, "I've went through the list of names provided by St. Mathew's several times. And it seems that an extra card has been issued with a name that I can't seem to find on the list."

"Whose name?" Bruce asked as he twirled his coffee.

"_Hmmm_… It is rather a weird one, Sir." Alfred replied with amusement, "A Mr. _Joahker._"

_**THE END.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was the "M" part? It's my first time writing with such details, I usually skip it. I mean it's too embarrassing! Right now "Where's The Punchline?" seems like a child's play T_T **


End file.
